you don't belong here
by Dimples73
Summary: Rick and Abby Riley don't want the New JV team at Eden Hall Academy. Coach Orion wants to pick his own team. The school is behind the Varsity. What will happen to the new team ? Will Eden hall win?
1. Chapter 1

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction  
**

**I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support**

**Olivia Marie 20**

**00mightyadict99**

**oilers99**

**NJ7009**

**ilovefalloutboy**

**reader-babe**

The Phantom Dragon

**random76876767676**

**Olilers fan 99**

**1DHarry Styles1D**

**historyhunter**

******thanks you all rock**

* * *

"Good you're up" Rick said walking into his sister's room

"Yeah is dad gone?" she asked looking at him as she fixed her clothes

"Yeah" he replied looking in the mirror and fixing his tie.

"What's with the tie you gone preppy?" She asked laughing at him as he fixed his tie

"I always wear a tie on my first day of school" Rick told her fixing his hair

"Yeah. Well you might want to change that one" She told him laughing at it

"Why?" he asked looking at it

"Rick its old man" she told him pointing at it. it was stripped with weird markings

Rick looked in the mirror "ugh it is bad. Thanks Abby" he said removing it

"Told you so" Abby said combing her hair and putting it behind her ears.

Rick laughed and left. Abby looked like Rick. Only with chin length hair and is shorter she is fourteen.

"Are you nervous about being in the dorms?" he asked from his room and then walking in tying his tie

"Sort of. That is still preppy but better." Abby said looking at it

"I'll be there for you. I thought so. I turned my light on this time" Rick said looking at his sister he was so happy she was in Eden hall.

Abby laughed and undid Rick's tie. She tapped his cheek, grabbed her backpack and ran off. She had a head start she was at the bottom of the stairs when Rick caught her he messed up her hair. they both laughed and walked into the Kitchen.

Abby straightened her hair

Rick straightened his tie.

"I'll bet I won't be playing this year those stupid ducks" Abby said grabbing down the pop tarts

"That isn't a good breakfast. I'll make you kids something."

Abby jumped as did Rick.

"Did you know Rosa was here?" Rick whispered

"No" Abby whispered back. Rosa was their family maid and cook.

"No it's okay these are fine." Rick said as nice as he could. Rosa was real sweet. He and Abby didn't like depending on her too much.

Taking them and giving the box to Abby.

Rick got his keys and backpack.

"Yeah glad to have you in the dorms baby Riley" he said giving her a hug once they were in their foyer putting on their shoes

"Thanks big Riley" Abby said hugging him back.

"So is it true Cooper McGill, Zeb Larson, and Danny King were tied to a tree?" Abby asked tying her sneakers. And Pulling her pant legs over them. She had on a pair of grey cargo pants and a green Minnesota north stars polo.

"Yeah that's what Jake Labine said" Rick said fixing his tie one more time and putting on his dress shoes. He made sure he was presentable.

"I would have loved to see that" Abby said as they walked out to Rick's car a blue 1996 BMW

"Yeah" he replied getting in

'Are you still thinking of how to get the ducks out?" Abby asked as Rick drove to Eden hall.

"You bet" Rick said

"Why do I have to go" Abby asked bitterly

"Well dad will talk to Wilson" Rick told her. He wasn't too sure she would even play this year. He sure hoped so. They hadn't played on the same team since elementary school.

Rick drove to the school he got Abby's things in the dorms and helped her get organized

"So who is all here?" Abby asked as she finished making her bed.

"Like the ones that were supposed to be here" he asked leaning on the door frame

"Yeah"

"Like the ones that were supposed to be here" he asked leaning on the doorframe

"Yeah"

"Connor Labine , Izzy , Brandon , Leland Brown, Zack Kabine , Zeb Larson, Cooper McGill, Bruce O'Connor there are nine of you all together. You are the ninth."

"Did you talk to dad?" Abby asked hopeful that he was able to get the board to change their minds

"No he was out of the house," Rick told her

"I meant at all. " Abby said looking at him.

"No is it about you being on varsity?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I heard Kevin say there are only fifteen members on varsity,"

"Yeah there are. I don't think Buckley will allow you JV members on the team." Rick said

"Why what do we have to prove?"

"Not sure. See you later squirt" Rick said leaving before he did he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Abby started to unpack noticing her roommate had already unpacked. She looked and noticed it was Izzy she smiled and finished unpacking

Abby was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in "she called the door opened

"Hiya cutie"

"Brandon" Abby said hugging him.

"Yeah um I'm sorry I snapped at the picnic"

"Was your leg hurting?"

"Yeah with the ducks none of us have a shot"

"Rick is fuming"

"So is Cole"

They started to walk and talk about the school year.

"Hey "

"Izzy!" Abby screeched hugging her as Brandon did the same. He didn't screech.

The three of them were inseparable. They were called the baby trio. Their brothers Rick, Scott and Cole were the trio.

"So how's the A list?" Abby joked

"You're my roommate?" Izzy asked

"Yeah. What time did you get here?" Abby asked

"Scott and I came last night" she replied

They walked and talked

"Man this year will stink" Brandon said as they walked into the auditorium

Brandon sat down beside Zack. Izzy sat beside him and Abby sat beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are those the ducks?" Connor asked his brother Jake

"Yep" Jake replied

"There are only five," Conner said

"The others aren't around yet" Nate Kabine said

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" his brother Zack asked

Jake nudged Connor "The ducks are in front of Rick."

He nodded and nudged Brandon, "the ducks are in front of Rick.

It was the same until it got to Scott; He nodded and told Cole who told Rick.

He nodded and leaned in to talk to a girl in braids

"Hey you know what? You Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall."

A black boy turned around and was ready to pick a fight

"Easy Russ, he probably thinks we're someone else." A cowboy reached out his hand and Cole put gum in his outstretched hand. "I'm Dwayne, we're the new hockey team and you are?" he finished

Some of varsity snickered as Dwayne looked discussed and pulled his hand away

"Only your brother's brain can come up with that" Izzy told Brandon. Abby snickered.

"Varsity, the only hockey team. State Champs." Rick answered "You know our little siblings lost their JV spot when they brought you yo-yo's in here."

"Probably wasn't good enough." A girl with pigtails said

"Oh let me at her" Izzy said getting up

"Stop" Scott told her sternly pulling her down

Izzy sat down and crossed her arms

Rick continued with his little speech.

"You see that's my dad, he's going to get the board to evoke your scholarships. Just you wait."

"That's you dad? Nice outfit, did it come with a yacht?"

Cole gave a sarcastic laugh. Rick looked at him and laughed

Buckley started in on his speech about varsity winning last year. Varsity cheered and high fived each other. Dean then started in on the new Jv team the ducks

It wasn't long after that, that the rest of the Ducks showed up. They came crashing onto the stage from behind the curtain, and of course, they brought the curtain down with them. One announced, "Hi, we're the ducks."

"Dean Buckley looks like he is ready to explode" Scott said to Izzy

"Hey Ricky dad don't look happy" Abby whispered to him

"Step 1" he whispered back.

They nodded and laughed Buckley soon dismissed everyone

They walked out

"Well that went better than I imagined" Rick said smiling and slapping hands with Cole and Scott

The warriors laughed

"Abby, Izzy and Brandon"

They turned to see coach Orion

"Let me guess no try out?" Brandon said

"Yes Izzy, Brandon and Izzy can try out for the JV team?"

"What about Zeb, Cooper, Connor , Zack and Bruce?" Abby asked

"I can only give you three"

"The dork squad?" Brandon asked

"Yes be there last class"

"In warrior's jerseys?" Izzy asked

"In normal jerseys please"

"Aw shuucks" Brandon replied putting his head down and kicking his foot

They went their separate ways and went to class to find out it was the quiz Nazi. Their brothers had talked about her. They told them what to expect.

They met up with Connor Leland , Zack , Zeb , Cooper and Bruce they started talking about the year and how it would stink.

Mrs. Crain came in and looked at them and walked up to the front.

She started in on her speech. Izzy and Abby snickered as they saw the shocked looks on their fellow student's faces. Including all of the ducks,

Next was the dwarf master as Scott called him he always used a dwarf and a text book then crushed it on a student's desk. He went in on his speech as well.

"The baby trio"

Brandon, Izzy and Abby turned to see Brittney Holden she was the JV basketball captain along with her teammates Craig Bradley and Chris Oliver

"Hey "Abby said

"If you need any help let the basketball team know"

"Thanks Guys" Izzy said.

"What exactly happened with the basketball team?" Bruce asked

"Not sure" Brittney said

""hey guys"

"Hi Becky" Bruce said to his cousin

"Hi Bruce"

"Abby if you need anything let us know" Becky said

"I heard that money was taken away from athletics"

"Coop this school takes pride in athletics. Look at the trophy case" Izzy said

"So where was the money taken from?"

"They had to take away the extra practice hours. Also the riding club gained money. Their coach paid into the ducks scholarships."

"For real?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah they wanted to get in on it"

"You mean what?" Becky asked as they started to walk

"One big publicity stunt" Abby told them

" we can get you into the JV dorms. Or do anything" Riley told her

"Well we are in JV classes. But thanks we will" Abby said

"Good luck " Chris told them

They nodded and walked away.

They went to Cole's locker Scott and Rick were there. Of course their brothers were standing there

"How's your leg?" Cole asked

"I'm fine it isn't sore" he replied watching a boy in a blue shirt look at Mindy Pinkerton a Varsity cheerleader and smile widely as she looked behind her at Rick. She was Rick's Girlfriend as well

"Hey what's he looking at?" Rick asked

"Making googly eyes at Mindy " Izzy said batting her eyes

Abby and Brandon snickered

Scott nudged them as Cole and Rick walked behind the boy. Cole checked him into the lockers

"oh a hard check into the boards. That has to hurt. "Josh Stanley said. He was the schools announcer.

The blue shirt boy glared at Cole they walked into their next class as another duck came out Cole took his lunch as Rick tapped his cheek

"Ricky be nicer" Abby joked

Rick nudged her and smiled.

"See you squirts later" Scott told them. The boy stood there and glared at Rick as they walked into class.

They nodded and walked along with the ducks as they complained about home work on the first day .

Izzy rolled her eyes. The others snickered when one of them said they had to be careful of they might learn something. And finding out the kid that Rick tapped on the cheek was Kenny and the one Cole hit into the locker was Louis

They snickered Charlie turned around and glared.

"oh yeah a glare oh no run" Abby said pushing Charlie as she walked into class and sitting down.

The day soon passed.

Soon hockey practice came Izzy, Brandon and Abby ran to the rink they changed and skated onto the ice

"Hey squirts"

"Hi Kevin" Brandon greeted Kevin Heart he was a nice guy and well liked. He was Scott, Rick and Cole's friend. They became friends last year when the guys joined varsity.

"How's the leg?" he asked Brandon looking at him. Everyone knew Brandon had lost his leg due to an accident he was hit by a drunk driver. He had had his skate rocked so he could play hockey. Everyone was surprised in how he had come back so quickly.

"Good I can still get you" Brandon told him

Kevin dropped a puck "Lets go squirts"

They took off and stole the puck from Kevin and scored on the empty net

"Hey Baby Riley" Rick said skating to her

"hey big Riley"

"Come on Bella lets see what you have " Scott challenged Izzy from the net

Izzy sped down and shot on her brother they started to play one on one with their brothers.


End file.
